goatlingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Masquerade Events
During '''Monster Masquerade '''members of each team will have to participate in events for free mascot boxes, points for their team, and the grand prize. Tasks During the event, there are a set of tasks members must complete every year to earn points for their team. This is a list of previously used tasks, but by no means guarentees that any event will or will not appear in subsequent years. Haunting Artworks Draw a spooky themed Goatlings picture! This must be an original work created recently. No WIP posts or reserved spots were counted. This contest would award 20 points and 3 Mascot Boxes! Retired items *In 2018 members also received an Imp BP or Goopy BP with their prizes, depending on their team. *In 2019 members also received a Spoopy Plush. ImpBP.gif|Imp BP GoopyBP.gif|Goopy BP SpoopyPlush.gif|Spoopy Plush Ghost Stories / Pumpkin Patch Prose Write a spooky short story or poem based on Goatlings! This must be an original work created recently. No WIP posts or reserved spots were counted. This contest would award 20 points and 3 Mascot Boxes! Retired items *In 2018 members also received a Pumpkit BP with their prizes. *In 2019 members also received a Pumpkin Patch BG with their prizes. PumpkitBP.gif|Pumpkit BP PumpkinPatchBG.gif|Pumpkin Patch BG Ghoulish Graphics Create a banner or badge for your team! It must include the text (Mascot Name). This can be drawn art or an edit. This contest would award 20 points and 3 Mascot Boxes! Retired items *In 2018 members also recieved a Ghost Bag with their prizes. *In 2019 members also recieved an Impish Plush with their prizes. GhostBag.gif|Ghost Bag ImpishPlush.gif|Impish Plush Nightmare Squad Make 5 HA buddies that fit the spooky themes provided! This contest would award 10 points and 3 Mascot Boxes! Retired items *In 2018 members also received a Frank Bag with their prizes. *In 2019 members also received a Horn Hair with their prizes. FrankBag.gif|Frank Bag HornHair.gif|Horn Hair Autumn Photography Take pictures of spooky or fall aesthetics! This includes cooking and crafting! This contest would award 20 points and 3 Mascot Boxes! Retired items *In 2018 members also received a Pumpkin Bag with their prizes. *In 2019 members also received a Web Veil with their prizes. PumpkinBag.gif|Pumpkin Bag WebVeil.gif|Web Veil Haunted House Locate hidden bats in a 100+ page long forum to earn points for your team! This contest would award 10 points and 3 Mascot Boxes! Retired items *In 2018 members also received a Bat Labrys with their prizes. *In 2019 members also received a Bat In The Box with their prizes. BatLabrys.gif|Bat Labrys BatInTheBox.gif|Bat In The Box Giving Treats Wars Send 1-50 members or your Mascot items that add up to 50! Members must screenshot their Sent Items and will receive their prize. This contest would award 50 points and 3 Mascot Boxes! Retired items *In 2018 members also received a Fall Leaves Icon with their prizes. *In 2019 members also received a Witch Kitty BP with their prizes. FallLeavesIcon.gif|Fall Leaves Icon WitchKittyBP.gif|Witch Kitty BP Game of Luck Roll the forum dice to earn points for your team! Previously, the number the member rolled would be points awarded to the team's total. In the future, it was changed so that it was always 5 points and a free Mascot Box. Retired items *In 2018 members also received a treat bucket depending on the number of their roll. OrangeTreatBucket.gif|Orange Treat Bucket PinkTreatBucket.gif|Pink Treat Bucket PurpleTreatBucket.gif|Purple Treat Bucket BlueTreatBucket.gif|Blue Treat Bucket GreenTreatBucket.gif|Green Treat Bucket YellowTreatBucket.gif|Yellow Treat Bucket BlackTreatBucket.gif|Black Treat Bucket SweetTreatBucket.gif|Sweet Treat Bucket NightmareTreatBucket.gif|Nightmare Treat Bucket CuteTreatBucket.gif|Cute Treat Bucket Giving Tree Wars Donate useful items to the giving tree in the name of your Mascot! This event was run by the mod team on Goatlings. To enter, simply submit to the thread what you donated- this event is based on an honor system. This contest would award up to 20 points per player and a Mascot Box on top of 100 points for the winning team! The losing team would receive a goat token. Creepy Crafts Create a craft and take a picture! The craft should be based on any of the items listed in the thread for that year. This contest would award 20 points and 3 Mascot Boxes. Spooky Cooking Cook a dish and take a picture! The dish should be based on any of the items listed in the thread for that year. This contest would award 20 points and 3 Mascot Boxes. Mascot Shop Plushies Buy a plush from your Mascot's usershop and earn points! The plushies cost 50,000 ss to buy. Once bought, users would post in their Mascot's thread to claim their prizes. This contest would award 20 points and 3 Mascot Boxes! *This was only during the 2016 Monster Masquerade Cinnawitch Plush.gif|Cinnawitch Plush Lovepire Plush.gif|Lovepire Plush Etsy Goodies Buy any item from the official Goatlings Etsy, adding your username and team into the Notes section upon purchase. This contest would award 20 points and a Mascot Box! Fun For All Fun for all events are bonus events that happen during Monster Masquerade- members without a team may participate and these will not add any points to either team. These are active for the duration of the event. Battle Crafts During the event, a seasonal baddy, Haunted Portrait will hand out crafting materials to create plushes at Zurora's Shop. 2018 Battle Crafts NightmareEaterBlob.gif|Nightmare Eater Blob NightmareEaterRibbon.gif|Nightmare Eater Bow NightmareEaterSprinkles.gif|Nightmare Eater Sprinkles SweetDemonBlob.gif|Sweet Demon Blob SweetDemonRibbon.gif|Sweet Demon Bow SweetDemonSprinkles.gif|Sweet Demon Sprinkles NightmareEaterPlush.gif|Nightmare Eater Plush SweetDemonPlush.gif|Sweet Demon Plush SweetDreamsRibbon.gif|Sweet Nightmares Ribbon SweetDreamsPlush.gif|Sweet Nightmares Plush 2019 Battle Crafts EvilScientistBlob.gif|Evil Scientist Blob EvilScientistLens.gif|Evil Scientist Lens EvilScientistSpill.gif|Evil Scientist Spill WeirdWitchBlob.gif|Weird Witch Blob WeirdWitchClock.gif|Weird Witch Clock WeirdWitchScrap.gif|Weird Witch Scrap EvilScientistPlush.gif|Evil Scientist Plush WeirdWitchPlush.gif|Weird Witch Plush WeirdScienceFire.gif|Weird Science Fire WeirdSciencePlush.gif|Weird Science Plush Special Event Explore Area During the event, a seasonal spooky explore area called Eerie Estate will appear! The drops will be seasonal and new ones will be added each year. EerieEstate1Icon.gif|link=Eerie Estate 1 EerieEstate2Icon.gif|link=Eerie Estate 2 Monster Box Raffle During the event, once a week 50 Monster Boxes will be raffled out to members onsite. Additonal boxes can be bought in the DD shop. MonsterBox.gif|2017 Monster Box|link=2017 Monster Box 2018MonsterBox.gif|2018 Monster Box|link=2018 Monster Box 2019MonsterBox.gif|2019 Monster Box|link=2019 Monster Box Treat Collecting During the event, members are able to create their own "treats" that they can give to other members. Usually these are drawn items and are collected in forums. Mascots Giving Tree During the event, the mascots will announce in livechat that they will randomly drop items donated to them into the tree. These items include the retiring event items for the current event too. Princess Gift After the event ends, Goat Princess will offer a special gift in the palace. This item will only be obtainable from her and will retire once she stops offering it. HauntedPortraitFrame.gif|Haunted Portrait Frame|link=Haunted Portrait GhostToyString.gif|Ghost Toy String WeirdScienceFirePatch.gif|Weird Science Fire Patch|link=Weird Science AD Trivia *The 2016 MM had a contest where one had to buy items from Krisgoat's Etsy to earn points. This was removed in subsequent years. *2018 was the first year that all the events were available the entire month. Previously there was a time limit on the events. *Creepy Crafts and Spooky Cooking were replaced by Autumn Photography in 2018 *The Etsy and usershop events are no longer tasks necessary to complete *In 2018 Ghost Stories was changed to Pumpkin Patch Prose *In 2018 MM points and Mascot boxes were increased from 1 box/10 points per event to 3 boxes/30 points per event. Category:Monster Masquerade Category:Event Category:October